1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses claims and embodiments generally related to a portable sprinkler system for a cooling system, and more particularly, a sprinkler system coupled to and removable from an air conditioner system for supplying a fluid mist to the coils of the air conditioner system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable enhance the efficiency of air conditioner or cooling systems. One particular way to increase the efficiency is to lower the heat generated by the system, thereby lowering the energy expended by the system. Thus, it is advantageous to have an apparatus or device having the elements and features disclosed herein.
Several products and inventions have been proposed in order to achieve these goals. The art discloses apparatuses or devices that cool the condenser coils by supplying a fluid mist to the coils. However, the art does not appear to disclose the combination of elements and features disclosed herein.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products and inventions previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a portable sprinkler system optionally having a protective, the system and/or cover coupled to an air conditioner system. The system may also include protective shields for directing the distribution of the fluid stream onto the coils. This application provides an unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products and inventions preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,651, issued in the name of Marine;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,872 B1, issued in the name of James;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,552 B2, issued in the name of Richman et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,242, issued in the name of Chapman;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,747, issued in the name of Pringle et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,980 B1, issued in the name of Pringle;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,571, issued in the name of Bahnson;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,565 B1, issued in the name of Arledge;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,376, issued in the name of Stewart et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,306, issued in the name of Peabody et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,082, issued in the name of Furukawa; and    U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,977 B1, issued in the name of McKay.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a portable sprinkler system for a cooling system comprising a fluid source coupled to the sprinkler system, a plurality of spray nozzles fluidly connected by conduit, a solenoid connected in series, a protective cover enclosing the sprinkler system, and an electricity source providing electricity to the system, the portable sprinkler system providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.